Savior
by LovelyyHearts
Summary: After a horribly ending relationship, Clare Edwards is just looking for an escape. Will she find trust in the new kid at school- the last person she'd expect? Or will she go back to the one person that started all of the hurt- physically AND emotionally?
1. A New Beginning

**Hello! Just a quick note before you can get to my story.**

**I wasn't sure what to rate it right now, so I just put T. So please don't hate or ask about that one! It's only my first fanfiction.**

**Clare is 16(Sophmore), and the "new kid" is 17(Junior). The reason why they're in the same english class is because Clare is very good at the subject, so she went up a year for it.**

**The plot WILL GET TWISTED in the next chapter. I promise. And I know I'm following the plotline of Degrassi right now, but it will get alot different. Trust me!(;**

**Follow me on Twitter for updates- .com/CallieNelson.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **_**Now Read and Review!**

* * *

"Clare. Clllaaiiirrr..."

I opened my still sleeping eyelids, only to squint away from the luminescent light that filled my room.

"Clare honey, wake up. Time to get ready for school."

I let out a loud groan. I hated Mondays. Actually, I hated everyday, none in particular. Now all I needed was to begin yet _another_ lifeless day at Degrassi.

It was the same every day routine I followed,

Shower, Get ready, got to school, attend classes, go home, read, sleep...- repeat.

I had been doing the same boring drill every day since Alli left Degrassi, and since Mom and Dad started fighting about 3 months back. I really needed a savior. My light at the end of the tunnel. The wheels to my ca-

"Clare! UP! NOW!"

A deep sigh exhaled through my mouth.

_Here we go again._

I arrived late for the 6th time this month, due to my sleep-deprivation; which was caused by my parent fighting until 2am.

I arrive at the open door to my 'Grade 11 Honors English' class.

_Why must my life be so miserable? Why must I be the one w-_

My thoughts are interrupted by a bump on my shoulder, causing me to stumble. I look to my left and see a darkly dressed boy who must've thought of me as a bug, because he mockingly laughed at me and proceeded through the door.

I'd never seen this kid in my class before now, but then again I've been walking around like a zombie lately, barely even keeping my grades up from my lack of class attention. I was about to ask him if he was lost, but the bell starting first period stopped me. "Before we begin today, I'd like to introduce our newest student, Elijah Goldsworthy." Ms. Dawes said this with a smile, but it soonly faded with the harsh response from the boy in front of my desk.

"Its ELI. But thanks for the _fantastic_ introduction there." Elijah replied with complete sarcasm; an irritated look plastered on his face. For an odd reason, this hit a nerve in my stomach, making me upset for his disrespect. Although, I had to refuse the urge to laugh at his quick-wittedness.

I found class to end very soon, probably because I had spent most of my time studying everything this 'Eli' did. Jot down some notes, paint his names with a sharpie, texting with someone with the name of Adam every time the teacher turned her back. There was something mysterious about him, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. And I definitely wasn't interested in figuring out what his problem was.

That is, until next class, when he decided to speak up. When Ms. Dawes left the class, he spoke. To **me.**

"Some people might find it quite scary and intimidating to have someone constantly staring at them, watching their every move under a magnifying glass."

"I wasn't staring!" I snapped back.

"Oh, Clare.. Quick to reply, but why so defensively?" He smirked, and I realized it was crooked. I didn't know why, but it made me smile inside. I could feel the heat rising in my cheekes, I desperatly tried to fight them off. I could feel him staring me down while I averted his gaze to calm my facial heat.

"Well, your blushing certianly proves you wrong on that one. Don't try to hide it- it's obvious." He turned around before I could reply... and then the bell rang.

Wait a second. How did he know my name...?

* * *

**Well? What'd you guys think? Criticism is accepted, just don't COMPLETELY bag on me- this is only my first fanfiction!**

**And I also apologize for the shortness of this chapter, I had alot of things going on this week. The next one will be alot longer, and have a twist you wouldn't expect!**

**I plan on making this a BIG story and updates will be around twice every week- depending on how busy I am.**

**Thanks for reading- Reviews please!:D**


	2. The Smirk

It was now Friday and I had been waiting to get Eli to talk to me again since our last encounter. But I was tired of waiting, so I was determined to talk to him on my own today, if he chose to not start a conversation himself.

I went through my morning routines, but as I was walking up to school my good mood was suddenly crushed; seeing the one person that I try my best to stay away from rushing up to me.

"Clare! Hey Clare!" he sung, and I realized there was no getting rid of him unless I spoke.

"What do you want Fitz?" I snapped.

"Woah, no need to be so snippy. I just wanted to see if, you know, we could hangout today? After school at the Dot?"

"Fitz, we broke up a month ago, because you hurt me. Even if you were drunk, you still did. Don't expect me to forgive you just because you attended to two insignificant weeks of therapy. Not to mention, you were **forced** to go!"

"Clare. It was just one slap. I was just drunk ONE night! I promise you I've changed. I quit drinking, just give me a fresh start, please?" He actually sounded quite upset, and truly sorry.

"No. I don't think I can ever forgive you for what you did. Besides, I might be hanging out with someone else tonight..."

"Who?" His face dropped, I sensed him getting angry. But I wasn't scared. Not anymore.

"It's none of your business. Now leave me alone." I proceeded to walk to my English class, pretty proud of myself, where I hoped Eli would speak to me again.

But all class, I received nothing. In the last 10 minutes, I decided to speak up.

"Sharpie isn't very good for your nails, Elijah." I whispered towards the back of his head. He almost twitched when I broke the silence.

"And your so worried because...?" He asked, I couldn't tell if he was being serious. It made me nervous.

"I-I don't know," I stuttered "Anyways, do you think you might want to c-come to the Dot after school with me? To work on the English assignment?" Did I forget to mention, Ms. Dawes assigned us as English partners. I was ecstatic!

"Okay. And I'll be sure to wipe my deathly nails clean so you don't freak, too." He smirked at me. God, I hate how his crooked smile almost always made me blush. I hid my face so he couldn't laugh at my rosy cheeks.

"I'll see you there?" I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Guess you will." He smiled, pretty genuinely. The bell signaled class to be over, and I watched him race out. I soon followed, to be greeted at the door by Adam.

"Oh, and Clare?" He walked over to me, quickly. "Just call me Eli." I didn't have enough time to react, as he raced outside. I smiled.

I told Adam about how I practically had a date after school. He laughed, but I could tell he had something going through his mind. I shook it off, still focused on my excitement.

...

It shot my eyes down at my watch, _3:30_. School had gotten out 30 minutes ago, and I had been waiting at the Dot for Eli ever since. _Maybe he stood me up? Does he not like me? Am I really__** that**__ repulsive? Ugh, what a... oh my god, there he is! _Sure enough, I seen Eli outside, getting out of a... a hearse? _*Sigh* what have I gotten myself into? Uh-Oh, he's coming! _I quickly looked at my phone, to make it seem like I wasn't waiting for him like a pathetic dog.

"Hey, Edwards." I looked up to see him giving me that smirk again, put I looked at his eyes after a second. Wow. I had never seen eyes that amazing, a entrancing jade color. I realized he was waiting for my response, so I blurted something out before thinking it through.

"Took you long enough to get here.." I spat.

"I was actually just fixing Morty, he broke down again." He chuckled.

"Wait, who's Morty?"

"Oh, that's my car." He pointed out to the parking lot, "It's not hard to miss him." He smirked.

"Well, you're here now. Let's get studying." I said, sounding annoyed.

"Alright then." After he spoke, he shifted in his seat, scooting over so we could share a book. My leg suddenly tingled as he brushed against my leg. I glanced over to him, but he didn't seem to notice. I giggled, only to be asked "What?". I replied with a "nothing, it's nothing." And he let the topic alone.

About 15 minutes into studying with a small conversation, we heard a car screeching outside. I looked out, only too be horrified of what I seen through the glass window. Fitz and his friends walked up to the door, the bell chiming as they opened it. I tried to look away, but he caught my face to quick for me to hide it.

"Clare? What are you doing here?" He didn't sound angry, but he didn't sound happy either.

"Uhh, I'm on a study date, Fitz..."

He spat out a laugh. "You ditched me for Emo boy here? Ahahaa."

"Nice to see you too, Fitzy." Eli stated, trying not to clench his teeth in anger.

"Whatever Clare, your loss, going for this FREAK!" Fitz and his friends retreated back to their car, after buying a few drinks.

"God, you have NO IDEA how much that guy gets my nerves going. He's a menace." Eli almost shook with rage.

"Oh, yeah... me too..."

"Didn't you go out with him?" I felt my face get hot instantly.

"Uhh, yeah... don't bring it up, please.."

"Sorry. Touchy subject?" He said quickly.

"Yeah. I have to get home. I'll see you later?"

"Okay Edwards. Try not to think about me too much while I'm gone." He smirked.

"I never do! Ugh, whatever. Bye Eli." I knew I was blushing insanely. I shot out the door, and walked the mile to my house.

But I found that I really was thinking about him...

I just hoped that Fitz wouldn't find out.


End file.
